Until the end, you were the only one
by Nekko-tan
Summary: Jusqu'à la fin. Les derniers mots, le dernier soupir, un regard. Une enquête non résolue. "Je suis heureux que ce soit pour toi, heureux de me donner ainsi pour celui que j'aime." Daehyun regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre et soupira. Depuis quand le ciel était-il si triste ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (peut-être). Je poste ici pour la première fois ma toute première fanfic (ça fait beaucoup de premières choses). Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que j'écris et je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas, que ce soit critique, conseil, commentaire, ou autre d'ailleurs je suis ouverte à tout. Seulement évitez tout ce qui pourrait être blessant et non constructif. Je vais essayer de poster mes chapitres assez souvent mais avec la préparation du bac de français ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Sur ce à bientôt !

Ciao~

« À partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera ton bureau. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux aller demander aux autres inspecteurs. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aideront avec joie, on ne voit pas souvent de nouveaux visages ici. » Il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à son nouveau bureau et le salua en signe de remerciement. Puis dans un mouvement presque mécanique il s'avança vers sa chaise et s'y installa. Il prit une grande inspiration et pensa à la meilleure façon d'aborder un nouveau collègue. N'ayant jamais vécu cela il était totalement perdu. Dans le pire des cas il ne comptait pas se lier avec ses collègues. Tant pis, il irait à l'instinct.

-Daehyun POV-

« -Bonjour, je suis nouveau ici. Mon nom est Jung Daehyun, j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien.

-Oh ! Te voilà, on m'avait dit qu'il y aurait un nouvel inspecteur. Tu es plus jeune que ce que je pensais ! Je m'appelle Kim Himchan, ravi de te rencontrer. Les autres ne sont pas là, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Sinon, une des têtes à connaître c'est le petit bout d'chou là-bas. Va le voir, je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de te rencontrer. »

Une courbette de plus et me voilà qui me dirige vers l'étrange créature entrain de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il invoque peut-être un esprit, qui sait. Me retrouvant enfin face à la « bête », me préparant au pire, me disant qu'il est sûrement le chef de service ou le grand patron.. je me dois de faire une présentation impécable. Seulement voilà, je me retourne est tombe nez à nez avec...un gamin. Ou du moins il a la tête d'un gamin. 17 ans à tout casser, je soupire et me reconcentre.

« -Bonjour, mon nom est Jung Daehyun, je suis inspecteur. Je compte sur toi.

-Oh Hyung ! Bonjour ! Channie-Hyung m'a prévenu qu'il y aurait un nouveau ! Tu es bien jeune pour un inspecteur..

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien vieux toi non plus. »

Je le toise du regard n'aimant pas trop que l'on ai des préjugés vis à vis de mon âge. Et puis de toute façon, pour qui se prend-t-il, il est encore plus jeune que moi ! C'est un génie ou un truc du genre, de ceux qui passent leur concours en étant toujours dans des couches ?! Se calmer, il faut que je me calme, ça n'amène rien de bon de se brouiller avec un collègue dès le premier jour.

« -Oh moi c'est différent, je suis en stage. C'est les vacances alors j'ai demandé à mon oncle qui est le chef de service de me laisser travailler ici en tant que stagiaire. Plus tard je veux être policier moi aussi, arrêter les méchants et les mettre en prison, tout ça tout ça ! J'ai 17 ans donc j'ai encore un petit peu de temps à attendre avant de passer les concours. »

Effectivement tu as le temps. Sachant que même en étant un génie on ne peut pas entrer dans la police avant d'être majeur. Et en corée du sud, la majorité c'est à 19 ans, pas à 17. Mais bon, puisque c'est le neveu du chef je ne vais rien dire. Juste sourire. C'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'installe mes affaires personnelles sur le bureau et que je prépare un discours pour tous ceux qui vont arriver après ! Je file donc vers ma place et commence à déballer mes effets personnels tout en rélféchissant à la façon dont j'allais me présenter. Formelle ? Pas trop ? Pas détendu non plus.. Mon instinct me sauvera-t-il une fois de plus ? Quand on parle du loup, en voici le grognement ! Mais qui peut bien émettre un tel son ? Je penche la tête et découvre d'où provient ce son, mes collègues reviennent et l'un d'eux me paraît bien plus que grognon. Politesse de mise, je me lève et va à leur rencontre pour me présenter.

« -Bonjour, je suis..

-Oui, Daehyun. On est au courant. Je suis désolé mais je suis un peu préssé, moi c'est Bang Yongguk, leader de cette unité. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un compte à régler avec un vieux renard. Himchan ! Dans mon bureau !

-Heuu... »Légèrement boulversé je n'ose pas dire un mot, suis-je si indérisable que ça ?

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, on nous a juste envoyé sur une fausse piste alors que c'est une affaire importante alors il est un peu de mauvaise humeur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir tout content ! Himchan trouve toujours les mots pour que Yongguk-Hyung se calme. Ah oui c'est vrai, moi c'est Jongup. Enchanté !

-Hum oui, enchanté..

-Oh et puis celui qui parle tout seul là-bas c'est Yougjae, je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué que tu es là.. Jae-Hyung ! On a un nouveau à venir saluer là !

-Hein ? Oh oui ! Pardon ! C'est juste que j'ai remarqué quelques incohérences dans un dossier que je traite et ça me perturbait légèrement. Tu es ?

-Jung Daehyun, le nouvel inspecteur. »

Il me regarde surpris, est-ce le seul à ne pas avoir entendu la nouvelle ? Je passe outre et retourne m'asseoir non sans avoir vociféré quelques injures à l'encontre du gars qui m'avait « chaudement » recommendé cette unité. Mais où suis-je encore tombé..


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici ! Comment vous allez ? Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ? Je m'excuse car oui il est court, mais c'est plus une mise en place du contexte ainsi que des personnages qu'un vrai chapitre. Je vais faire en sorte que les suivant soient plus longs et plus intéressant. Comme toujours un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé est le bienvenue. J'espère aussi vous revoir nombreux pour la suite !

Ciao~

-Yongguk POV-

Non mais il en a pas marre de me faire tourner en bourique l'autre zigoto là ! Je vais dire ce que je pense du gars des témoignages parce que c'est plus possible ! Troisième fois en une semaine que l'on nous indique le mauvais endroit où serait « sans doute » le corps d'une femme. Non mais franchement, à part des coccinelles et des papillons y'avait rien dans le jardin botanique la dernière fois ! Foutu information qui m'a tirée du lit ! Et puis il est où encore l'autre là ! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Ah, le voilà, il rentre enfin dans mon bureau.

« -Ce serait bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi à chaque fois que tu prends les témoignages on se retrouve dans des endroits louches et pas du tout comme dans la description ? Cette fois-ci on s'est retrouvé dans un bar gay ! As-tu seulement idée de la tête qu'a eu Jongup en voyant un vieux croulant en tenu SM lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ? Il va être traumatisé le gosse ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas comment il y aurait pu avoir un meurtre là-bas sans que personne ne s'en souvienne ! »

Himchan murmura un « t'façon tu vois jamais les signes, y'a que les canards qui comptent pour toi. Vieux croulant toi-même. » Mais je ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien.

« -Bon puisque tu es là, tu vas me faire un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé au bureau pendant mon absence.

-Et bien, j'ai bu du café que Junhong m'a préparé. Délicieux soit dit en passant, tu devrais lui demander de t'en préparer de temps en temps ! Après quoi je me suis posté devant mon ordinateur pour jouer à Mahjong, seulement à ce moment là Daehyun est arrivé alors je l'ai pris en charge. Je l'ai envoyé voir Junhong comme ça j'ai pu continuer ma partie.

-Himchan. Je parlais des affaires en cours.

-Oh oui.. Et bien rien de nouveau, s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit je n'aurais pas eu le temps de jouer. »

Il était comme ça, toujours entrain de plaisanter, d'un air léger il balaye tout ce qu'il trouve inutile. Mais dans les situations qui demandent de l'attention et de la concentration il était le plus fiable de la ville. Il n'est plus le mignon petit inspecteur au airs de ménagères, il fait presque peur. C'est pour ça que j'aime l'avoir dans mon équipe.

Jongup quant à lui, est d'une innocence rare, toujours souriant et prêt à vous aider. Mais c'est un tireur orpaire et un analyste comportementaliste de renom. Youngjae lui est le génie, malgrè son jeune âge il est sorti premier de sa fac avec pas moins d'une dizaine d'entreprises qui le demandaient. Son cerveau a la même capacité d'analyse qu'un superordinateur de la NASA, autant dire qu'il n'aime pas les problèmes non résolu et qu'il peut passer des jours à réfléchir sans que personne n'arrive à le déconcentrer. Ce gosse est incroyable. J'aime mon équipe et je suis fier d'en être le leader. C'est devenu ma famille, pour moi qui n'ai plus grand monde à qui me fier, je suis sûr de les avoir, eux. Même Junhong qui n'est que stagiaire nous a démontré qu'il peut lui aussi faire partie de l'équipe, il trouve toujours l'élément qui nous échappe. Il a le don de relancer l'affaire grâce à ses déductions, il est assez incroyable pour un jeune de 17 ans.

Himchan me regarde, un regard plein de tendresse se lit dans ses yeux, il est un peu trop protecteur, mais sans peur même le plus intélligent des hommes est en danger. Il est là pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin et nous protéger. Je sens que je vais faire ce boulot encore longtemps.

Malgré tout ce Daehyun me perturbe, le chef m'a juste dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il serait lui aussi dans l'unité, mais je n'ai pas eu le droit d'accéder à son dossier personnel. Pas que je le soupçonne de vouloir cacher quelque chose, mais son passé ne doit pas être très reluisant. Tant qu'il fait du bon travail ça devrait aller.

« -Bon, Yongguk, c'est pas tout mais c'est l'heure du repas, on invite les enfants à manger ?

-Hum.. c'est une bonne idée, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Daehyun.»

C'est donc ainsi que nous partons en direction d'un petit restaurant français comme seuls ceux qu'Himchan connait. Il a des contacts partout et sait nous dégoter LE restaurant du siècle à des prix plus qu'abbordable. Cette fois-ci ce sera « La Pagode », quel nom étrange..

Une fois de plus ce fut Himchan et Junhong qui animèrent le repas, nous assaillant d'anecdote en tout genre. Moi qui voulait en apprendre plus sur ce Daehyun, il n'est pas très bavard..

Himchan : -Et tu faisais quoi avant de venir dans notre service, Daehyun ?

Daehyun : -Pas grand chose.

Junhong : -Mais c'était déjà quelque chose en rapport avec la police ?

Daehyun : -En quelque sorte.

Himchan : -Ok.. Et tu as des hobby ? Quelque chose en particulier que tu aimes faire en dehors du travail ?

Daehyun : -Non pas vraiment, j'aime bien lire c'est tout.

Himchan : -Lire hein.. Ah oui c'est vrai! Je ne connais même pas ton âge !

Daehyun : -20 ans, j'ai 20 ans cette année.

Junhong : -Oh comme Yougjae-Hyung !

Yougjae : -Hein ? On m'a appelé ?

Jongup : -Non Hyung, on disait juste que Daehyun-ssi a le même âge que toi.

Youngjae : -Oh, alors Daehyun entendons-nous bien ! Je sais que je peux paraître quelques peu étrange mais je suis très gentil !

Daehyun : -Hum.

Youngjae : -Tiens, voilà mon numéro de téléphone ! Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles ! Ok ?

Daehyun : -D'accord.. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, j'habite assez loin et si je pars plus tard je n'aurais aucun moyen pour rentrer chez moi. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se leva et partit sans demander son reste. Quel garçon étrange, j'espère qu'au moins il est performant dans son travail.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à rigoler non sans finir quelque peu éméché, Himchan comme à son habitude termine totalement ivre et ne se gêne pas pour crier au et fort à qui voudra bien l'entendre toute sa joie. Ce gosse est invivable.. Heureusement qu'il nous est utile hein ! C'est vers 23h30 que chacun reprend la route pour rentrer chez soi, Jongup invite Himchan à rester chez lui puisque ce dernier ne sait même plus comment il s'appelle. Quand à moi je raccompagne Junhong jusque chez lui. Je ne prend même pas le temps d'apprécier le calme et la tranquilité de mon appartement, l'appel de mon lit fut plus fort. Et c'est comme soumis à une force inconnue que je me laisse tomber sur mon lit pour rejoindre Morphée dans la seconde suivante.

Une loque. Oui, à cette instant précis je ne suis rien de plus qu'une loque regrettant amèrement d'avoir bu plus que de raison et de ne pas avoir bu quoi que ce soit d'autre pour désaouler un minimum. Et puis ce fichu réveil qui me déchire les tympans. À chaque fois c'est pareil, je bois, je m'amuse et c'est le lendemain matin que je trinque. Bon, c'est pas tout mais on est pas en repos aujourd'hui, je dois donc me décider à lever mon popotin et à le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où mon ami le café sera d'une aide appréciée.

L'arrivée au bureau ne se fait pas sans quelques insultes à l'égard des travailleurs qui font un boucan du diable à cause des travaux réalisés au 2ème étage. Ce n'est que lorsque je retrouve mon bureau que ma tête accepte de me laisser un peu tranquille. Cela et puis l'aspirine que j'ai pris en partant de chez moi aussi. Tiens, en voilà d'autres qui arrivent, et en voilà un qui doit trinquer encore plus que moi. Ça l'apprendra, la prochaine fois il sera plus raisonnable. Du moins je l'espère. Et voilà le seul qui doit être dans un état proche de la joie, ou pas. À voir sa tête il ne doit pas respirer la joie. Plutôt...l'indifférence ? Non, ce n'est pas de l'indifférence, il a l'air passablement irrité et fatigué. Par quoi, ça je ne le sais pas. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il cache.

-Daehyun POV-

C'est étrange, je pensais qu'avoir un travail me procurerai une certaine joie, ou du moins du réconfort. De quoi oublier, juste oublier. Mais rien n'y fait. Chaque nuit est plus horrible, et le manque de sommeil commence à creuser de sérieuses cernes sur mon visage. Moi qui était réputé pour être un beau gosse au lycée.. me voici sous le plus misérable des aspects. Mes collègues qui n'ont pas l'air si méchants que ça n'ont pas non plus l'air d'être ce que je recherche, ils sont légèrement étranges. Un plus que les autres certes, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment après 2 mois de recherche intensive aucun d'eux n'ai réussi à me percer à jour. Pourtant mon dossier n'est pas top secret. Peut être que je ne les intêresse tout simplement pas. Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai peur de leur réaction. Et s'ils décident de me mener la vie dure à cause de ça ? Je préfère ne pas y penser et me replonger dans l'affaire qui semble perturber tout le service. D'étranges meurtres ont lieu dans une maison abandonnée en bordure de forêt. Déjà deux cas, un cadavre et une lettre à chaque fois. En premier une mère de famille au passé respectable qui ne montrait aucun signe de dépression qui aurait pu la poussé à se trancher la gorge dans cette maison lugubre, comme on dit : "l'habit ne fait pas le moine". Accompagnée de la lettre "G", que signifie-t-elle ? Puis le deuxième cas, un lycée en première année, lui par contre devait subir le stress des études ainsi que la pression parentale quant à sa réussite. Mais pas de troubles majeurs laissant penser qu'il puisse à son tour se suicider en se pendant à l'une des poutre de la maison. Il avait des amis et une famille qui malgré tout pourrait faire rêver plus d'un étudiant. Et la lettre "S", ici non plus nous n'avons aucune piste. Comment deux suicide on-t-il pu se produire dans la même maison à seulement quelques mois d'intervalle alors qu'aucune fuite n'a eu lieu dans le service et que cette affaire n'a pas été divulguée.. Tout cela est très étrange, je vais devoir appeler l'un de mes anciens contact. Il me doit quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me refuserait cela.

"-Allô Min Ki ? Oui, c'est moi. J'aurai besoin d'un petit service. Tu peux t'en charger ? Hum hum.. D'accord. Merci."

Aussi simple que ça, je suppose que ma vie n'a pas eu que des mauvais côtés finalement. Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir, voilà un de mes plus gros problèmes actuellement. De quoi va-t-il me parler encore..

"-Daehyun, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au restaurant hier soir, je t'avais pourtant invité ?

-Je n'avais pas trop envie, cette enquête me prend beaucoup de temps.

-Je le sais bien, mais il ne faut pas te surmener, tu as de plus en plus l'air épuisé en ce moment ! Ce n'est pas en faisant des nuits blanches que tu vas avancer l'enquête ! Ce soir tu sors avec moi et pas de discussion possible. Si tu refuses, j'invite aussi Himchan Hyung. Et tu sais qu'il est impossible de ne pas venir quand Himchan Hyung vient, sinon il t'en voudra TOUUUUUUTE sa vie."

Je suis pris de court, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserai me menacer avec un tel argument.. Il est très étrange, pourquoi malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le faire renoncer il s'obstine ? Ne connait-il pas l'échec ? La déception ? Le refus ?

Il me perturbe ce gosse.. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que celui d'accepter son invitation à sortir.

"-Hum je viendrai, mais ne m'amène pas dans des endroits trop fréquentés, je n'aime pas cela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon genre non plus. Bon on dit ce soir après le boulot ? Je te récupère en bas à la fin du service d'accord ?

-D'accord.."

Ai-je autre choix ? Puis-je encore dire non ? Cela ne me paraît pas envisageable. Il est aussi têtu qu'un qu'un âne lorsqu'il s'agit de me faire sortir. Que lui ai-je donc fait ! Bon, ne vaut mieux pas se prendre la tête avec ça, j'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça ! Pas la peine d'en inviter d'autres !

-Youngjae POV-

Mission réussi. Je savais qu'en utilisant ce genre d'arguments il ne pourrait pas refuser ! J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise en présence d'Himchan, il ne doit pas supporter le contraste entre ce dernier et lui-même. L'un est associal, mysterieux et presque muet tandis qu'il faut des heures pour essayer d'arrêter Himchan de parler, il expose sa vie ainsi que ses problèmes à longueur de journée et ne passe pas une minute sans sortir son miroir pour se recoiffer. Le Ying et le Yang, le blanc et le noir. Deux opposés ! Il m'intrigue ce Daehyun, il ne m'a pas l'air méchant et pourtant je sais qu'il pourrait avoir un côté noir. Un passé noir, de ceux que l'on avoue pas facilement. Le plus intrigant c'est que son dossier personnel est inaccessible, pourtant je pensais avoir toutes les qualifications requises pour y accéder. Je n'aime pas les questions sans réponse, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir ce qu'il se cache dérrière se mystère. Bon, je dois aussi trouver un restaurant pas trop fréquenté sinon l'autre grincheux va encore râler toute la soirée. Ce n'est pas mon objectif alors je dois bien chercher. Et puis un restaurant de quel genre.. Italien ? Japonais ? Français ? Mexicain ? Chinois ? .. Raaaah je ne sais pas ! La meilleure des solutions serait de lui poser directement la question.

"-Daehyun, quel genre de restaurant aimes-tu ? Des restaurants de quel origine ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas vraiment au restaurant. Seulement quand on m'y invite, sinon je préfère ne pas y aller.

-Mais tu te fais livrer des fois ? Et à ce moment là tu te fais livrer quel genre de nourriture ?

-Hum... Comme je ne sais pas cuisiner je commande assez souvent mais toujours des fast-food ou des pizzas donc..

-Alors Italien ! Puisque tu aimes les pizzas ! Et puis c'est parfait, je connais une petite pizzeria pas fréquenté du tout ! Et puis elles sont délicieuses !

- Hum pizza ? Oui ça me paraît être une bonne idée ! J'adore les pizzas, je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion d'en manger avant ! Alors dès que j'ai l'occasion j'en mange ! Au chorizo ! Non non, avec des fruits de mers c'est délicieux ! Ou bien celle au fromage.. Tu préfères lesquelles toi ? Oh peut être que tu n'aimes pas.. Dans ce cas ce n'est pas grave si nous allons autre part que dans une pizzeria ! "

Voir Daehyun dans cet état là me laisse profondement perplexe, comment peut-il avoir une telle personnalité alors que d'ordinaire il est si silencieux et distant.. Pas que je n'aime pas ce côté de sa personnalité, seulement que je ne suis pas habitué à le voir dans cet état là. Je le préfère comme ça, ça aurait été bien que les autres le voit comme ça aussi. Quoi que non, je me sens privilégié d'avoir vu ce côté là de lui.

"- Non ne t'inquiète pas, les pizzas c'est très bien. J'aime beaucoup, celles avec du fromage particulièrement. Tu aimes manger, n'est-ce-pas ? On le devine à ta réaction, vis à vis de la pizza. "

Doucement il s'enfonce dans son pull et rougit, n'est-il pas habitué à ce qu'on lise en lui comme cela ? Il faudra qu'il s'y fasse, je compte bien le percer à jour ! Légèrement, je le vois sourire, tout doux, tout timide. Le genre de sourire qui fait fondre la banquise et voler les pingouins.

C'est qu'il est mignon quand il sourit le Daehyun. On pourrait presque penser que tout ce qu'il a été jusqu'ici n'était qu'en fait un masque qui ne demandait qu'à être retiré. Et bien soit, je vais t'aider à le retirer !

Vers 20h30 je descend chercher ma voiture et emmène alors Daehyun avec moi. Durant le trajet il n'a pas été très bavard, juste quelques banalités en rapport avec les affaires en cours, et puis avec une ou deux séries que l'on a vu. Petit à petit il est moins méfiant, le sentant un peu plus détendu qu'au départ.

J'ai une réservation pour 21h et nous arrivons quelques minutes avant ça, histoire de faire bien. De ne pas faire attendre mon vieil ami qui m'a généreusement proposé la meilleure table du restaurant. "Parce que les amis ça ne se néglige pas !" qu'il a dit !

Au cours de la soirée, j'apprend que Daehyun n'avais jamais eu de vrai travail avant. Qu'il ne faisait que quelques commissions à droite à gauche, mais rien de stable et de sérieux. Il se plaît plutôt bien dans notre service mais n'était pas à l'aise avec des gens comme nous, je n'ai pas compris cette phrase mais n'ai rien dit pour ne pas le couper dans son élan d'éloquence. Le voir si bavard fut un choque, il ne parlait jamais ou très peu et toujours en rapport avec l'enquête sur laquelle il était au bureau. Et le voilà, frais comme un gardon entrain de me raconter à quel point Bang lui faisait peur, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner la personnalité de Himchan. "Il est comme un alien, mais en plus beau. On ne comprend jamais quand il parle et semble avoir des goûts venu d'ailleurs."

Et il est drôle en plus ! Je l'aime de plus en plus ce gosse ! Il n'est finalement peut-être pas un cas si désespéré que cela au final.

-Daehyun POV-

C'est étrange, pourquoi ai-je la force et l'envie de lui parler de ça ? Moi qui n'aime pas particulièrement m'étaler sur ma vie, je ressens le besoin de lui parler. Il a cette aura spéciale qui vous dit "ne t'inquiète pas, tu es comme ça, je t'accepte et je te comprend. N'ai pas peur et ouvre toi.". Pourquoi est-il si attractif ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant discuter avec quelqu'un, au final c'est bien mieux que le silence. Et pourtant je ne pense pas pouvoir dire tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre.. Est-ce l'âge ? Non je ne pense pas.. Je suis juste bien là, je ne me sens pas le besoin ou l'envie pressante de fuir ou de rentrer au calme dans mon appartement. L'ambiance du restaurant doit aussi y être pour beaucoup, cet espace n'est pas énorme mais le plafond haut donne une impression d'immensité. L'odeur de la pâte qui cuit vous met l'eau à la bouche et réveille vos sens. Le style traditionnel des anciens restaurant italien ce retrouve dans la décoration et dans l'attitude des serveurs. On pourrait presque se croire à table chez soit avec la mama dans la cuisine entrain de vous cuisiner un bon petit plat. Et pourtant je suis dans un restaurant avec l'un de mes collègues de travail. I peine quelques mois je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, et me voici aujourd'hui entrain de discuter de ce que j'aime avec un homme qui au final je ne connais pas tant que ça. Il me met à l'aise et me donne envie d'en dévoiler plus tout en voulant en apprendre plus sur lui.

"-Et toi Youngjae, parle moi de toi."

Cette phrase est sortit toute seule, clandestinement, seule vestige de la guerre qu'il y a eu entre mes neurones. Elle a franchit la barrière de ma bouche si facilement, naturellement aussi. Je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir poser une question si embarassante avec autant de facilité.. Je me replis légèrement et baisse la tête. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas envie de me parler de lui..

"-Oh moi ? Et bien pas grand chose, je me sens parfois seul dans ce grand service où tout le monde semble préoccupé par quelque chose qui au final n'est pas si intéressant que ça. Je suis là depuis que je suis en âge de travailler et je ne me vois pas faire autre chose. C'est par devoir et par passé que je fais ce métier, le jour où j'aurais atteint mon but je pourrais tranquillement me reposer sur les autres. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je le dois."

Il a dit tout ça avec un tel sérieux, je me suis presque arrêté de respirer pendant l'espace d'un instant, appréhendant chaque mot, chaque intonation. Mais quel est donc ce but qui le préoccupe tant que ça ? Un jour, un jour je lui poserai la question, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus que ça. Je vais donc le laisser pour aujourd'hui, et puis de toute façon, il pourrait ne pas me répondre aussi. Je ne suis pas si important que ça pour qu'il me réponde.

Nous terminons notre repas dans un silence plus pesant et je me décide le premier à le briser.

"-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. Encore une fois si je ne part pas maintenant je risque de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez moi. La prochaine fois je t'inviterai, mais merci beaucoup pour ce soir. Les pizzas d'ici sont vraiment délicieuses. à demain Youngjae."

J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, mais il ne faut pas quitter la réalité des yeux. Elle est là, elle me poursuit, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, elle observe. Passivement dans un premier temps puis elle attaque au moment où l'on pense qu'elle est enfin loin, seulement ce n'est qu'une ruse, elle se fait plus petite pour l'effet de surprise au moment où elle nous brisera. Elle est comme ça, cruelle.

C'est d'ailleurs un courant d'air froid, de ceux qui vous glaçent le sang et qui font hérisser les poils sur votre corps, qui me ramène à la réalité. Là-bas, dans la nuit noire, quelque chose rode. C'est mon instinct qui me prévient. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je suis tiré malgré moi dans une ruelle, non loin de mon arrêt de bus. Je sens ses mains m'attraper et me tirer sans me laisser le temps de faire quelque chose. Je me vois partir, et la panique monte, elle est là. Elle revient, ce sentiment que j'avais tout fait pour oublier. Elle me submerge et me noie, je perd le contrôle et je pars. Une main sur ma bouche, un sourire pervers et un regard de tueur. Je ne sais pas à qui j'ai à faire, mais c'est une espèce que je connais bien malgré moi. Il commence d'une main brutale et sans gêne à me caresser. Il parcours mon torse, redessine mes abdos et se stoppe à la limite de mon jean. Puis d'un coup sec il plonge sa main dans mon caleçon et applique de fortes pressions sur mon penis, mais pas de celles qui sont agréables. Non, celles qui font peur et pleurer et c'est dans cet état là que je suis actuellement. Je n'ai aucun moyen de défense, je n'ai aucun moyen de communication. Je ne peux plus rien faire, je suis pétrifié, d'horribles souvenirs remontent à la surface et je les laisse me submerger, impuissant. Je ne veux plus y penser, mais j'y pense malgré moi, on m'impose des visions d'horreur et ma coeur explose. Je respire de plus en plus douloureusement, ma poitrine se soulève au moins quatre fois pas seconde et se serre. Je ne peux plus rien faire, mon corps refuse de m'obérir, je ne pense plus, je ne vie plus, je patiente et prie pour que quelqu'un me sauve. Mon seul espoir serait que quelqu'un s'approche ce qui me laisserai quelques secondes de secours. BINGO ! Voilà un ivrogne, par sûr qu'il le déconcentre assez longtemps mais au moins assez pour que j'ai le temps de courir. J'arrive tant bien que mal à me défaire de son emprise, mes réflèxes ne m'ont pas tout abandonnés et me laissent l'opportunité de fuir. Je cours, tellement longtemps que je sens presque le sol se dérober, suis-je entrain de courir ou est-ce que je vole ? Je ne sais plus, mon cerveau ne pensant qu'à une chose, courir. Sauve toi et surtout ne t'arrête pas. C'est un ordre que je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre pour qu'il soit appliqué. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je suis sûr d'être entouré d'assez de personnes que je me décide à m'arrêter. Je prend de grandes bouffées d'air essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser mon coeur sortir de ma poitrine, ce serait assez contraignant. Je jette de rapide coups d'oeils autour de moi et remarque un bar. Je reconnais le quartier et me dirige donc instinctivement le coin des bars et cafés. Les bars c'est fréquenté, du moins assez pour être tranquille.

Je m'installe au bar et commande ce qu'il y a de plus fort. J'enchaîne les vers de whisky et de vodka, je m'arrache la gorge mais peut importe, c'est plus agréable que les souvenirs qui refont surface. Alors je bois. Je ne me souviens plus combien de verres exactement j'ai commandé mais je sais qu'à cet instant précis je ne sais même plus combien deux plus deux font.. Je n'ai plus les idées claires et les deux seuls neurones qu'il me reste sont partit faire un tour. Je ne réfléchis plus, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir, cela me ferait me souvenir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, je veux juste oublier. Mais l'alcool n'est pas mon meilleur ami dans ce cas là. J'ai besoin de discuter, mais qui voudrait bien de moi à cette heure là ? .. Il y a bien une personne, mais je doute qu'elle veuille m'écouter.. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

"-Bip Bip. Allô ? "

Une voix pâteuse et légèrement endormis me répond. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas la personne à déranger, mais actuellement je n'ai personne d'autre à qui en parler.

"-Yougjae ? Je..je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger à cette heure là.. Je comprendrais très bien que tu raccroches mais si jamais tu es d'accord j'aimerai te parler.

-Bien sûr. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je me sens con, je suis vraiment con hein ? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu me plaindre ou quelque chose du genre. Mais là ça fait vraiment mal, et peur. Oui, j'ai eu vraiment peur ce soir. J'ai cru que jamais plus je ne pourrais manger de pizza. Et puis là j'en suis à mon...sixième ou septième vers.. à moins que j'en oublie.. Bref, j'ai beaucoup bu, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis entrain de raconter. Pourquoi est-ce que je parle ? Parce que je suis un idiot sûrement. Un idiot et un lâche aussi. C'est vrai, chaque fois qu'il y a eu un problème j'ai tout fait pour ne pas savoir, quitte à abandonner des gens. Je suis vraiment une merde, même une sous-merde. Mais je ne mérite pas ce qui m'arrive ça je le sais.

-Attend Daehyun ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es saoul !?

-Saoul , ivre, défoncé, totalement bourré, oui, mais c'est la même chose, dans tous les cas c'est à cause de l'alcool ! C'est pas ma faute, l'alcool m'a appelé ! C'est vrai je t'assure ! Il chantait même ! Enfin je crois.. Je ne sais plus, je ne veux plus savoir..

-Bon, dis moi où tu es, je viens te chercher !

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu sais très bien que je le mérite pas ! Et puis on peut plus rien faire pour quelqu'un comme moi !

-Il y a un barman en face de toi non ? Passe le moi, je voudrais lui dire bonjour !

-Tu veux lui dire bonjour ? Mais il est presque minuit à ce moment là on dit "bonsoir" non?.. Bon si tu y tiens.. Tenez, il y a un monsieur qui veut vous dire bonjour !"

Je lui donna le téléphone et après quelques paroles échangées en toute discrétion il me le repassa en me disant qu'il allait me faire un café.

"-Ecoute Daehyun, tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive."

Et puis plus rien, il avait raccroché. Etait-ce un rêve ? Allait-il vraiment venir ? Je n'étais plus sûr de rien, je ne savais pas à quoi me fier. De toute façon c'était inutile, je ne pourrais plus dormir pendant quelques temps.

Oh tiens, une tête que je connais. Mais il était au téléphone avec moi y'a même pas dix minutes ! Il sait peut-être se téléporter.. qui sait..

"-Te voilà Daehyun ! Allez, viens, je te ramène à la maison.

-Tu sais, je sais pas si tu es réel ou non. Mais je te trouve vachement beau ! Ah ! Tu vois tu rougis ! ça c'est encore plus mignon que le reste. Hihi, j'crois que j'ai envie de prendre un bain. Avec des bulles et un canard jaune, juste pour le noyer !

- Bon.. je sens que demain va être drôle.."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis désolée d'avoir été absente plusieurs mois. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté la suite, il se trouve que mon ordinateur a surchauffé il y a quelques temps et j'ai...tout perdu.. Tout ce que j'ai écris, tout ce que j'ai amassé au cours de ma vie. Ce fut dur, très dur et très triste. Je n'ai pas pu poster, et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir réécrire exactement ce que j'avais pour la suite mais je vais essayer de me rappeler un maximum. Je compte aussi poster une nouvelle fic alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour quand elle sera en ligne ! Voilà, encore désolée et merci de me comprendre !

Ciao ~


End file.
